Portable sheet bending brakes have come into extensive use on the job site for bending sheet material which is applied as siding or window trim to buildings. Typical sheet brakes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,223, 3,559,444 and 3,817,075.
More recently, it has been proposed in United States Application Ser. No. 024,505, filed Mar. 28, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,817 that a portable stand for dispensing rolled sheet be provided which will provide a means for cutting predetermined lengths of sheet material from a roll on the job site.
The present invention is directed to a combined sheet bending brake, table and coil support which will permit the uncoiling of the sheet material from a coil stand, severing it from the remainder of the coil, and then immediately transferring to the sheet bending brake for bending.
In accordance with the invention, a table is mounted on the sheet bending brake and extending horizontally and rearwardly from the clamping surface of the sheet bending brake and a coil stand is mounted on the end of the sheet bending brake such that the axis of the roll of sheet stock extends transversely of the longitudinal axis of the sheet bending brake so that a length of sheet material can be unrolled from the coil stand onto the table, severed from the remainder of the uncoiled stock in the coil stand and manually transferred from the table to the sheet bending brake for bending.